


The Woman in Black

by orphan_account



Series: The Tide of Time- An Elderscrolls Fanfiction Series [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Murder Kink, Pre-Tale of Two Dragons, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the perspective of a resident of Mania looking at their new God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman in Black

The woman in black.

 

I call her this for I know not her name, she never has told anyone to call her anything.

I've heard her say "Nyx" at one point to someone, but I doubt that is her real name.

 

She is demented, damned, in the mind and soul; just like the land she governs~ for it is her reflection.

She is split in the mind, one side she calls Dementia and the other, Mania.

She lives in a twisted castle in a city called Soul.

The eastern and western sides of the city are split in two by a wall and gates. The north holds her castle.

The Eastern side is called Lunacy, while the other is named Satire.

The woman in black visits us often, she hardly ever is in her castle- she prefers to wonder our Mania and Dementia.

 

Our madwoman.  
Our woman in black.

Our Savior.

Our Mother.

 

Our Lover.

 

 

Our Goddess.

 

She likes to visit Dementia the most though- I heard her say she likes it because there is something intimate about sadness.

When she is there she often visits the Hill of Nowhere, where she just sits and looks off to the sky with tears dripping from her eyes.

The woman in black, is called the madwoman by the people of her land.

She takes this as a complement.

 

Our madwoman.

Our woman in black.

Our Savior.

Our Mother.

Our Lover.

Our Goddess.

  
When she visits Mania, she often laughs.

She tracks down people she has made and kills them with a smile on her face.

She tortures them, carves smiles into their faces; She pulls out nails and breaks bones.

She laughs until they are forced to see the humorous side she has found, and then they begin to laugh too. They thank our Mother for her wisdom.

She rubs salt into their wounds and grinds her sex into their mouths. 

She pulls out bone through flesh, and sews them onto the outside of the skin.

And when she is done, she cannibalizes the corpses. 

 

Our madwoman.

  
Our woman in black.

  
Our Savior.

  
Our Mother.

  
Our Lover.

  
Our Goddess.

 

  
_Our Reality..._


End file.
